Crossing Christmas Carol
by Hoverbike Girl
Summary: It's an Animal Crossing version of A Christmas Carol! Tortimer stars as Scrooge, Tom Nook is Bob Cratchit, and Timmy Nookling as Tiny Tim...err...Tiny Timmy. R&R and be nice. This is my FIRST fanfic! Clean of language and dirty stuff. Rated for death.
1. Bah, Humbug!

Animal Crossing: Crossing Christmas Carol

By Hoverbike Girl

_Hey, everybody, it's me, Hoverbike Girl! I **finally **have my first fanfic! **Hooray!** I meant to post this on Christmas Eve, but I never gotaround to it; sorry it's late! But anyway, this is an AC version of _A Christmas Carol_! Now, if you think that Tortimer isn't the right person for Scrooge, lemme say that I chose him because he's an old guy. Some might think that Tom Nook would fit the role better, and maybe they're right. But I chose him for Cratchit because he has a family. To make up for my choice, I am making Tortimer slightly OOC (out of character). Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, and I don't own Animal Crossing or the book _A Christmas Carol_; Nintendo owns AC and Charles Dickens wrote the book._

* * *

Chapter #1: Bah, Humbug!

Once upon a time, on a chilly Christmas Eve in the Animal Crossing village of Holiday, a bitter old tortoise named Tortimer sat at the desk in the town hall, counting the money he had earned managing the town. The gold Bells glimmered in the light from the room's warm fire, making the mayor chuckle with delight at his profit. His smile faded when he heard the sound of a door creaking open. His chair whirled around (it's the kind with wheels on the legs) to face the only door in the office. A raccoon bundled up in a raggedy coat and a red scarf stood there, with the doorknob in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"Where ya think yer goin', Nook?" said Tortimer with a scowl.

Tom Nook, for that was who the mayor's clerk (secretary or accountant would be the right term) was, turned around and said to his boss pleadingly, "It's after 6, Mr. Mayor, sir, and I need to go home to fix supper for my boys."

"Can't yer wife do it? That's what women are for!"

"She's works late on Fridays, sir, so I have to fix the food."

It was a sufficient answer, and the turtle considered letting him go; that is, until he saw the stack of papers that were lying on Nook's desk. "You haven't finished yer paperwork yet!" he fumed. "I won't let ya go until you've done every single page!"

Nook was astonished. "B-but Mr. Mayor," he stammered, "it's Christmas Eve!"

"Christmas! Ya know what I say to Christmas?"

Before the two words ever came out of his boss's mouth, Tom knew what they would be. It was his answer to anything bright and happy.

"_Bah, humbug!"_

Nook pleaded again, "Nobody else works after 6 o' clock."

The coon's puppy eyes and tired face melted a tiny part of the bitter mayor's heart. He sighed and said, "All right, Nook, ya win. Go home." The clerk turned to walk out the door. "But you'll hafta come back tomorrow at 10:00."

Tom stopped dead in his tracks. "But, sir, tomorrow is Christmas, and I promised my family I would stay home all day!"

"Well, yer gonna hafta either break yer promise or find a new job, 'cause I'm stickin' to my guns this time! Now git out before I change my mind!" With a heavy heart Tom Nook walked out of the town hall into the cold night.

Tortimer's office hung in silence for half an hour, with the old tortoise counting his profits and looking through his papers. Then a knock came at the door, and a young turtle stepped inside.

"Hey, Uncle Tortimer! Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully.

"Bah! Humbug!" was the response.

"Oh, you don't mean that, Uncle!"

"Trust me, sonny, I do," Tortimer said as he swung his seat around to face his nephew.

"I came to ask you if you would come to your sister's Christmas feast this year."

"Not this time, kid." The chair swung its back to the young one.

But the turtle refused to give up. "You never came to any of the dinners! You had good excuses the last three times, but why not now? Why not come and see your relatives for a lovely dinner?"

Silence, and then the answer, "Because I hate Christmas."

The nephew gave a start. "Hate Christmas! Don't tell me you've turned into a Grinch with a shell, Uncle!"

Once again the answer was "Bah, humbug!"

Seeing that nothing would change his uncle's mind, Tortimer's nephew sighed and left the office. "He's a Grinch, all right," he mumbled to himself. "But I wish he would change…"

Tortimer sat and signed papers for another half-hour before he decided to go home for the day. He put on his heavy, expensive coat and tramped outside into the cobblestone paths of Holiday. Occasionally some villagers would pass by him, and whoever dared to greet him with "Merry Christmas" got an icy glare and sometimes a nasty "Bah, humbug!" in return.

His chosen route through the wooded town led him to his lonely stone house that sat far from the other homes. He slammed the rusty iron gate behind him and walked through his lawn full of thorny weeds. He entered the mansion, hanged his coat, scarf, and hat on the nearby coat rack, and went into his bedroom to turn in for the night. After changing into his nightclothes, he sat down in his comfy red armchair and opened a book to read. However, the day had been tiring for him, and he fell asleep in his chair before reading a single sentence.

* * *

_So, how was it for my first chapter in my first story? Good? Terrible? Don't hesitate to tell me! Just be nice with your flame and have a point to it. There's only one thing I hate more than pointless flames, and that's flames with cussing. Oh, yeah, and before I forget, Tortimer's nephew is mine; I just need a name for him. Send me a PM if you've got an idea. And I plan on making up Mrs. Nook; I need a name for her too. I'm open for suggestions and story ideas! _


	2. Tortimer's Ghostly Visitor

Chapter #2: Tortimer's Ghostly Visitor

The clock inside Tortimer's bedroom struck twelve o' clock midnight, and suddenly many things happened. The bedroom windows blew open, and a chilly wind howled, bringing a sense of fear and horror. With a snort, Tortimer woke from his peaceful slumber in the red armchair and instantly wrapped his arms around himself, wanting to hide in his shell from the sudden cold. The wind blew out the fireplace, and the room became dark. Then he heard the creaky door of the mansion cellar open, and then…

A clanking noise, as if someone or something was dragging a chain on the ground.

_Clank clank._

"I must be hearin' thangs," Tortimer muttered to himself.

_Clank clank._

The turtle stood up and said with as bold a voice as he could muster, "Who goes there?"

_Clank clank._

The sound only became louder, as the source moved up the stairs to the bedroom.

_Clank clank. Creeeeak._

The bedroom door slowly opened. There stood a translucent figure that resembled a turtle. A chain clasped his hands and waist, and attached to it were cash boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, and deeds. The Ghost spoke, its voice sending shivers down Tortimer's spine.

"Arr, Tortimer, I'm back! Remember yer old shipmate?"

Tortimer paled. This was the ghost of his old business partner.

_Kapp'n._

Kapp'n had been a good helper in the management of Holiday, and he hadn't been too different in attitude to Tortimer. He had died though in a fishing accident, the only real time he had taken a break from work. Tortimer had always said that that vacation was what killed him, and if he hadn't gone fishing he would still be alive and kicking. But in truth the mayor hadn't really been emotionally affected by Kapp'n's death; in fact, he had been happy that he didn't have to split the money 50/50 with him anymore.

The Ghost seemed to read his mind. "Surprised to see me, eh, matie? Thought I was as dead as a doornail, ya did! That may be true, but that don't mean I can't visit ya once in a great while!"

"W-why are you h-here?" stuttered Tortimer as he shook in fright.

Kapp'n's ghost became serious. "To warn you, so that you won't face the same fate as me," he answered, holding up a length of his chain. "This chain symbolizes my bitterness from my life, and now it is a burden to me after death. I hate to say it, chap, but yours is growing much longer than mine."

The mayor gulped but said nothing, so the Ghost continued.

"Three other ghosts will visit you tonight and show you things that will hopefully change your heart."

"I'd rather they not come!" said Tortimer.

"Without the lesson they will show you, you have no chance in shunning the path I tread. Now, I must go." He turned, went out the window, and vanished from sight. However, Tortimer thought he could still hear the chains clanking.

For once, he had no voice to say, "Humbug", so he silently closed the window and covered himself up in his blankets. The Ghost's visit had tired him out, and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_I know, same ending as before, but go easy on me please! Things will get a little more interesting! See you later!_


	3. Christmas Past

_Hey again! Just to let you know, I rewrote this chapter, due to a request from SVForever for more description. Here is Chappy Three…again!

* * *

_

Chapter #3: Christmas Past

Unfortunately for Tortimer, his sleep was once again disturbed an hour later when the clock struck one. He turned over in his bed and covered his head with his blankets, attempting to fall asleep again. But all of his sleepiness vanished when a ghostly voice called out to him. A cold hand shook his shoulder.

"Tortimer, wake up."

The old turtle let out a scream and jumped out of his bed. He grabbed the cane that always lay at his bedside and held it in an attack pose at the figure standing…more like floating…in front of him. The ghost resembled a hound; in fact, he bore resemblance to the police dog Copper.

"Do not be afraid, Tortimer!" said the Ghost. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past…or more specifically, _your _Christmas past. Come with me." The ghost took the mayor's hand and led him through the wall. The town of Holiday vanished completely, and another took its place.

They stood in a merry village, with Christmas lights on trees and animals caroling around the neighborhood. Snow fell gently on the town, and many children were out having snowball fights.

"Do you recognize this place?" asked the hound ghost.

Tortimer sucked in his breath. "My hometown! I was a little lad here…"

The ghost took him by the arm and led him to the town's Museum, where a party seemed to be going on. A Christmas tree stood proudly in the lobby, and in every room Christmas lights and holly hung on the walls. Even the fossil dinosaurs were decorated for the party! Each room had been transformed for the special occasion—the insect exhibit was a dance floor; the fossil room served as a sort of lounge; the art gallery had painting tables for littler children; and the aquarium was used as a small theatre. It was even rumored that someone had hung mistletoe in the observatory!

The ghost led Tortimer into the café (you know, from AC: Wild World for the DS) and pointed out one particular animal over by the table that had the drinks: a young, energetic tortoise wearing an expensive-looking tuxedo. In one hand he held a glass of punch, and the other a black top hat. One of his friends, a bulldog, asked about the hat, and he chuckled.

"My dad gave this to me as a present," he replied to his friend's question. "Yeah, I know, a bit early, but he wanted me to look important for this party. He's always actin' like I'm gonna be somebody famous one day. I think he wants me to run for mayor of this town when I'm old enough!" The group burst into laughter.

"You! _The mayor!_ Your old man's crazy, Tortoise!"

"That's the hardest job you can ever get…or even keep!"

The tortoise chuckled. "Yup, I know that. That's why I say each time he tells me that, 'Sure, Pops, an' maybe I'll become the King of Animal Crossing after that!'"

This joke prompted more laughing. One cat slapped his knee and said, "Man, you're quite the comedian, Tortimer, old buddy!"

The old Tortimer gave a start. The tortoise in the group was a younger version of _him!_ The memories of his childhood Christmases slowly came back. "Now I remember this! Blathers' family had Christmas parties every year in the Museum!" the mayor said in delight.

"You were much younger then, and much merrier," commented the ghostly dog. "Your life was full of cheer until you were elected mayor and fell in love with your money."

Tortimer's smile faded slightly. "I…guess yer right."

"My time is up, and the next ghost will come to you in the next hour. Be ready!"

The turtle suddenly felt drowsy, and he fell softly to the ground, asleep.


	4. Christmas Present

Chapter #4: Christmas Present

When Tortimer woke up, he found himself lying in his bed. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat there, rubbing his forehead. "Oh man, what a dream," he mumbled. "I need to git more sleep." Suddenly he got up and sniffed the air. "Is somethin' cookin'?" He grabbed a candle and walked down the stairs and into his formal dining room. A gorgeous sight met his eyes.

The table was filled with food of all kinds—chicken, fruit, turkey, beef, sausage, and just about any food you could imagine. At the far end, in the seat of honor, sat a purple walrus wearing green clothes and a crown of leaves and berries (what's that called again?). The room shone brightly, but the only light seemed to come from the walrus, the torch he held, and Tortimer's tiny candle. Upon seeing his guest, the merry walrus spoke.

"Come in, Tortimer! I've been waiting for you! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! I will now show you what I have to share!" The Ghost took his hand and led him out the door of the mansion into the cold night.

As they walked through the forest of Holiday, Tortimer then asked, "Spirit, where are we goin'?"

The walrus only chuckled and said, "You'll see."

They came to a tiny wooden shop that, Tortimer commented, seriously needed remodeling. Then he recognized it. "Hold on, isn't this the ol' shop that ran out of business a year and a half ago? I thought it was demolished."

"No, it was not destroyed," answered the Ghost. "Instead it has become the home of its owner, your clerk at the town hall."

"Nook! This is _his_ place!" The mayor rushed to the nearest window and peeked inside.

The inside of the former Nook's Cranny was like the one-room house humans lived in; it was a bedroom, a living room, and a dining room all at the same time. Four cots lay in one corner, and one wall was lined with pantries and even a lovely kitchen. Two moth-eaten ranch couches sat next to a tape deck in another corner. In the middle of it all was a picnic table, lined with cracked silverware for four.

Tom Nook himself was standing at the kitchen, preparing a measly Christmas Eve feast for the family. Young Tommy Nook was also helping. Then a door opened, and a female raccoon wearing a raggedy blue coat trudged in. She gently led in another raccoon boy dressed in exactly the same attire as Tommy, but he walked on a crutch and one leg was in a crude iron frame.

"We're home, Daddy!" cried the tiny coon.

Tom halted his cooking so he could bend down and embrace his son in a bear…err, scratch that…_raccoon_ hug. "How was your day at the Museum, Tiny Timmy?" he asked, using the nicknamethe boywas affectionately called by.

Timmy grinned and replied eagerly, "Blathers showed me the fossil collection and named them all, and I got to look through his sister's telescope and see the constellations! Brewster even gave me a free cup of coffee!"

Mrs. Nook smiled and said, "Why don't you take your brother with you next time?" Tommy, who had been watching his twin jealously, perked up.

"Did you bring the goose, hon?" asked Tom.

His wife nodded and showed him a bag. "I'll put it right into the oven," she said. "You keep going with the other food."

In about half an hour, all the food was ready, and the raccoon family sat at their humble table. After saying grace, Mrs. Nook stood up and cut pieces of the cooked goose for each coon. The meal went on with merry talk and plenty of laughter at jokes Tiny Timmy told (try saying "Tiny Timmy's tales tickled their tummies" five times fast.) Once every single bit of food was eaten, they gathered around the radio and listened to the news. According to the weatherman, there would be heavy snowfall that night.

Tom groaned. "It will be hard to go to work tomorrow."

The rest of the family turned to him in dismay. "You're going to work on _Christmas_, Daddy!" exclaimed Tiny Timmy.

"Sorry, son, but Mayor Tortimer wants me to catch up on my paperwork."

"I still don't understand why you have to work for that Scrooge," said Mrs. Nook with folded arms.

"I need to keep food on the table, right?"

No one said another word for a few minutes, and then Tom told the boys to go to bed. Their parents stayed up a little while longer to talk, with only a small candle for light.

"What did the doctor say about Timmy?" Tom asked his wife worriedly.

She sighed and shook her head. "His condition isn't improving one bit," she replied. "The only way that leg will heal and be of use is if we get that operation."

"But it costs 200,000 Bells! There's no way I could earn that much in even a year!"

"That's why I keep saying you need to find a better job that pays well. That mayor 'forgets' to pay you almost every time."

"I wish I could, darling, but…there's simply no other job for me. I don't have enough to start my business again. We will just have to settle with what we have right now." Tom blew the candle out, and the two went to sleep.

Tortimer and the Ghost walked away from the little home in silence for a while, and then the tortoise asked, "Spirit, why is the little boy's leg hurt? Last time I saw 'im he was happy and healthy!"

"He is happy now, but he is not healthy," replied the Ghost. "A year ago he was injured when he fell out of a tree the wrong way. His leg was broken badly, and he narrowly missed paralysis. Now the only way for him to return to his normal state is if he receives an operation to fix the leg, but it is, as you heard, very expensive."

"Tell me, Spirit, will the boy be able to live without the fix?"

The ghostly walrus stopped, closed his eyes, and said, "I see a vacant spot at the family's table, and an old cot not used, with an ownerless crutch lying on the sheets. If the family remains poor in this household and they do not pay for the operation, the child will not survive through the spring."

For the first time in many years, Tortimer found himself feeling sympathy for someone besides himself.

Suddenly the Ghost began to fade. "My time is up. It is almost two 'o clock. Farewell, Tortimer, and heed my lesson!"

The town hall's clock struck two, and the Ghost vanished.


	5. Christmas Future

Chapter #5: Christmas Future

Tortimer looked all around for the Spirit, but he was gone forever. He shrugged and began walking wearily in the direction of his home. Suddenly fog started to form all around the woods. Then, a silent, cloaked form slowly glided through the fog toward the mayor, who shivered at the sight of this Phantom.

"A-are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" stammered Tortimer.

The Ghost gave a small nod and pointed a pale finger to the turtle's right. Tortimer got the point (pun intended) and followed the Phantom through a particularly packed bit of trees. Some thorn bushes tore at his nightgown, and he found himself clinging to the Ghost's black cloak.

Then the woods parted to reveal the Museum. The Spirit glided inside and went down into the basement/café, where, in the corner where the piano normally stood, a casket sat. Inside was a covered corpse, and at the sight of it Tortimer shrank back in terror. Then a group of respected gentlemen came down to look at the casket.

"I don't understand why the government is weeping for this animal. He wasn't as great as they claim," said a fat bulldog.

"They are crying over him," objected a cat with gold eyepiece, "because he was rich and served them well, is why."

"I wonder where all his money has gone?" a bald eagle (the type of bird, mind you) wondered.

"I don't know," said a grey mouse. "But he certainly didn't _give_ it to anybody!" This sent the party into laughter.

Tortimer was confused. "I know all of these people. Who have they come to see?"

The Ghost didn't answer; instead he pointed back up the stairs. Reluctantly, the mayor followed him out of the Museum. Then they walked to the back, where there was a small cemetery. Tombstones lay all around, some adorned with dying flowers.

"Why did ya bring me _here_, Spirit?" Tortimer asked. The Phantom pointed to one particular tombstone, and the tortoise beheld a sorrowful sight.

They were not alone. Tom Nook stood solemnly in front of a tombstone marked with Nook's symbol (you know, the leaf), with Mrs. Nook and Tommy behind him. The clerk kneeled down and set a small object onto the grass before the stone—a tiny, wooden crutch. As he stood up, Tommy burst into tears. The three walked away without a word.

Tortimer rushed up to the tombstone. "The poor kid," he said, his voice cracking into a sob. "This shouldn't have happened." He turned to the Ghost. "Spirit, before I go, can you tell me who that animal in the casket was?"

Once again, the Phantom did not answer but let the mayor to another tombstone with an open, empty grave. He pointed to the words carved on the stone: _TORTIMER TORTOISE, MAYOR OF HOLIDAY_.

Tortimer recoiled in horror. _"Me!_ _I'm_ the dead animal in the casket!"

The Ghost nodded silently and, without warning, removed his hood. He was revealed to be a red fox. And for the first time he spoke. "This will be your fate if you continue your greedy, selfish ways. Repent and honor Christmas and its meanings, and this future will cease to exist."

Tortimer fell on his knees and cried, "I will! I will not shun these lessons! From this day forth, I will be a kind, honest tortoise!"

"Then be at peace, and worry about your evil deeds no longer! They are forgiven!"

With that Tortimer fainted.


	6. Forever Changed

Chapter #6: Forever Changed

What awakened Tortimer for the final time wasn't a ghost, but sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He jumped out of bed and looked at the time. It was 7:30 in the morning! He rushed to his window, opened it, and put his head out. The entire town was blanketed with snow, and some trees were adorned with red and green lights. He spied some children having a snowball fight, and called out to them.

"Mornin', kids! What day is it today?"

One of the children, a yellow Labrador, turned to him and shouted back, "You don't know? It is Christmas Day, sir!"

"_Christmas Day!_ **_Yes!"_** He shut the window and rubbed his hands gleefully. "I haven't missed it! I still have time to go to my nephew's party and maybe even see Nook and his family! I've gotta git dressed!"

The mayor quickly got into his best tuxedo and hat and grabbed his best cane. Without even bothering to eat any breakfast, he rushed out of his house for the town hall, where he found Pelly sorting some mail.

"Pelly! What are ya doin' here!"

The bird seemed puzzled. "You told me to come here for work yesterday, Mr. Mayor."

"I did? Well, never mind that! I've changed my mind! You go home and have some fun with your family and friends! It's Christmas, after all!"

Pelly hesitated, wondering if Tortimer had gone crazy. But the mentioning of a break made her get her coat and raced out the door. "Thank you sir!"

"Have a Merry Christmas!" Once she was gone, Tortimer turned his attention to his office. He got out his secret stash of Bells from behind the famous painting he had on the wall and counted them. Then he tucked the amount he wanted into his moneybag and marched for the Museum. Blathers and his sister were decorating a Christmas tree. "Good mornin', Blathers, and Merry Christmas! I need a favor, ol' buddy!"

When he finished putting up the star, the owl climbed down from the ladder and asked, "What kind of favor, sir?"

"Can ya invite the Nooks over for, say, two hours? I'm gonna do somethin' special for 'em!"

"It would be a pleasure!" he replied.

"Good! Send 'em back around ten, okay?" The mayor left the Museum and ran for the beach, where his nephew's house was located. He paced past the door nearly ten times before finally getting enough courage to walk up to the door and rap on it with his cane. His nephew answered, and was quite surprised.

"Uncle Tortimer! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well, I made a change of plans, but I only intend to stay for a short while; I have some important business to attend to," Tortimer said formally. The other partygoers greeted him with cheers, and they even drank his health. He talked and ate with a happiness he hadn't felt in years. But the time to go came all too soon, and he was begged to stay longer, but he refused and left for his business.

It was time for a shopping trip.

Later, at around ten 'o clock, the Nook family returned from their short stay at the Museum, talking and laughing. But when Tom opened the door to their room, they fell silent.

Their home had been transformed. The four cots had been removed, and three new beds took their places—a classic bed for Tom and Mrs. Nook and two blue beds for the twins. The old ranch couches had also been replaced with two identical ones, and a green table stood in the place of the picnic table. Their pantries were also stuffed with food of all types. A stack of presents stood on the table, and a few gifts lay on the beds.

But the most wonderful thing of all was the Christmas tree standing in the corner by the radio. It was adorned with colorful lights and ornaments, and a train set even ran around its base. A bright yellow star stood at the top, glowing with radiant light.

The Nooklings squealed in delight and raced into the house for their presents. Their parents could only sit down in the green table's matched chairs and gape at the entire scene.

"It's…amazing," said Tom. Then he noticed an envelope sitting far from the presents. He picked it up and carefully opened it. Inside was a letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Tom Nook,_

_Seasons Greetings to you and your family! I am sorry if I startled you in any way with my little surprise! Last night I had a change of heart, and I decided to reward you for your job efforts by giving you a Christmas break until after New Year's! I hope your boys like their gifts; I got them what most boys their age play with. I won't deduct any money from your salary for this; consider it a bonus! Enclosed is a check that should be sufficient for any specific needs you may have at the moment. Use it wisely!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Mayor Tortimer Tortoise_

Tom read it over again and again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Could his boss really have given these gifts to the family? It was in his handwriting, so it had to have been him!

Meanwhile, the rest of the family had gotten the Christmas fever. Mrs. Nook had opened all her presents almost as eagerly as her boys had; most of them were clothes, cookbooks, or silverware. Tommy was playing with a toy fire truck, and Tiny Timmy was drawing on his new doodle pad with a set of crayons.

Then there was a rap at the door. Nearly dropping the letter, Tom got up and answered it, and there stood, to his surprise, Tortimer himself!

"Howdy, Nooks, and Merry Christmas!" he greeted them with a delighted smile.

"Mr. Mayor," stammered Tom, "did you…did you do all this?"

"So ya read my letter, eh? And the answer is yes. I bought all this for ya!"

A cry of "Yipee!" erupted from the twins. Both of them ran (Tiny Timmy hobbled over with his crutch) up to him and attached themselves to his legs. "Thank you, Mr. Mayor, sir!" they said in unison. He patted their heads as a way to say, "You're welcome".

Tortimer turned to Tom again and inquired, "Did ya see my check to you?"

"Erm, no, let me get it." He ran back to the table for the letter, where his wife was already pulling out the check. She gasped at the number written on it.

"Thomas, this is for _200,000 Bells!"_

The coons stared at the check in complete astonishment. Even Tommy and Tiny Timmy turned (sorry, another tongue twister) to look at it with wide eyes.

"Is that a lot of money, Mommy?" asked Tommy. His mother simply nodded.

Tortimer scratched his chin as if in thought. "If ya remember, I asked ya to spend it wisely. Why not on, say, an operation?"

Tiny Timmy's jerked up at him, and the little coon gazed at him with eyes the size of saucers. Then he looked back at his parents and said, "Daddy, isn't that enough to fix my leg?"

"Why, yes, son, yes it is," replied the raccoon while he looked at Tortimer with thankful, tear-filled eyes.

The boy gave a little leap. "Whoopee!" He began dancing in place, and he even grabbed his brother's arms and spun around in circles.

"How can we ever repay you for this?" said Mrs. Nook.

"All I ask is that you let me help you start up your business again! But for now, would ya mind if I stayed here for the holiday?"

"Not at all, boss, not at all. We'd be delighted to have you," Tom replied happily.

Tiny Timmy then pulled gently on the old tortoise's pant leg, wanting to be held for a moment. Tortimer gently picked him up, set him partly on his shoulder, and took off his hat to put it on the boy's head.

As he adjusted the hat to fit on him, Timmy cried, _"God Bless_ _Us, Everyone!"_

**_THE END

* * *

_**

_What a story! Thanks for reading it! I only have one more thing to say: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and God Bless Us, Everyone! (climbs on Hoverbike and drives off into the sunset)("God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" plays)_


End file.
